Invader Zim the MUSICAL!
by IaretehSarah
Summary: The rating's up there just in case... Anyways. The Musical takes place after Zim left, Dib successfully succeeding in showing to the class that Zim was an Alien. ZADR.
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, so I lied… I'm back, and writing another IZ fanfic… This one I just got the brilliant idea for… and if they're not as IC as I'd like them to be, that's okay… because I'm just completely goofing around this time. Here's my idea:_

_Invader Zim: THE MUSICAL!_

_Yes… Well, anyways… this musical will completely run through the band Saves the Day CD "Though Being Cool". Those who've heard this CD… good for you, you won't be as lost. Those who haven't… bare with me, kay? Oh yes.. and probably to be less confusing, I'll make it so italics means they're singing, kay?_

The sun had just started setting… and there sat Dib, on the top of his house, on the roof. From where he sat, he could see the small empty lot where Zim's base used to sit. Amber eyes shifted from Zim's old location and back to the setting sun.

"_This isn't the way we planned… I wasn't supposed to forget your taste._" Dib began to lightly sing, "_Like nights spent figuring all the ways that we came to this place…"_

And then Dib jumped up from his sitting position, "_There we were alone on top of your old rooftop in Highland Park!_" He sung, motioning to where Zim's base used to sit… But sighed lightly, looking away from it once again. He would pause, before feeling the wind blow, lightly brushing his cheeks. "_But ask me now…  
Say, 'Dib look out across the sky and tell me which way the wind blows.'…_"

"_A core of coal-… A core of coal and starches in within me…_" More somber now, Dib would sit back down on his roof top, scooting towards the edge, placing his large head in his hands. "_But even now that you're not here…I climb these mountains of houses every night. I say your name and I wish I could have done things right…_"

And then his singing had come to a slow stop, and he had sighed once again. "Zim, why'd you have to go?" Suddenly, the images replayed in his mind… it was just a normal day of skool, and like normal, Dib was trying to prove to the class that Zim was an alien. But, Dib never thought that he would actually succeed at it one day. His antics were merely out of routine by then. He really didn't want to see Zim on a lab table. And who knew that it would only take something so simple as Dib playfully tripping Zim and his wig sprawling to the floor. The kids all saw his antenna, and one of his red eyes, and it seemed as if it had clicked in their minds.

"I mean, come ON!" Dib shouted out to no one but himself. "All this time I was telling them, and then something stupid like this happens, and they all believe me? COME ON!"

"Your voice is stupid!" Gaz would shout from down in the kitchen.

That day, Zim ran from the room, and left to his base. Once Dib had caught up with him, Zim's base was completely gone.

"I really messed up…"

After a while, Dib had given up at watching the night sky from his roof top. He sat there every night, in hopes to see some sort of Irken space craft fly by… only to no avail. He slept through the night, only to awake to an early Saturday morning, staring him in the face. Sitting up from his bed, he would reach for his glasses, placing them on before realizing something.

"_Last night I dreamt you called from Costa Rica. The place you've been for the last two weeks!_" Dib's singing voice had lightly chimed in… as he realized he had dreamt last night. He hardly ever had dreams… but since Zim had been gone, he had a few dreams. Dib continued singing. "_You said, 'I miss you, oh sweet boy, and will you come on down?' I woke up to my cold sheets and the smell of New Jersey!_" He stopped singing, as he went to go get dressed in his usual attire. "Damn…"

"_When do I get to wake up to you?_" He sung lightly... making his way down the stairs to eat breakfast. Gaz was sitting at the table eating a piece of (SUPER) toast, her Game Slave 2 actually not in her hands.

"_Today I can't forget that I've got these open wounds, it's such a drag...—_"

"I'll give you open wounds, if you don't shut up." Gaz had cut off her singing brother, as she glared at him. Dib sighed, deciding that he could skip breakfast for a while. Instead he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"_I can't forget you've gone…_"

Once leaving the house though his front door, Dib suddenly broke into an all out tap dance, "_My ribs have parted ways! They said"We're not going to protect this heart you have." Oh no, what can I do?_" He spun on the back of his heel, "_My lungs are breathing open air! And my spleen is dripping from my pants! You've left me here in the cold, and I miss you!" _Dib had spun around, waving his hands in the air, before falling to his knees at the end of his singing, breathing hard. Slowly, he realized that he had broken out into song and dance out in front of his house, and a couple of neighbors had looked out and watched him.

Suddenly, he was pelted with a half eaten slice of pizza; it struck the side of his large head, and stuck there. Lightly, he sighed, before falling onto the pavement, laying on his stomach.

"Gir!" Zim had spat out, setting up some equipment in his new base. "Gir! Where are you?" He had shouted into the microphone that had extended out from his PAK. Lightly he growled, where was that defective SIR unit? He was never around when he needed him! And when he was around, all he did was cause trouble!

"STUPID!" Zim had yelled out loud to no one, obviously frustrated with something. Three fingered claws had grasp a hold of a lever, simply breaking it off and throwing it in some random direction. Suddenly, then, Zim grew wide eyed, and looked around to make sure he was truly alone… Finding no one, he would clear his throat.

'_You-…_" Pause "No… Lower…" "_You…-"_ Another pause, to clear his throat again… as he began to walk around the edge of his computer. "_You never told me it would be this hard… I think my body's saying so. When you're not here, it's leaving me…_" A finger trailed around the edge of the computer's frame, blinking. "_But I hope that you're o.k. Even though I'm dying…"_

Dib was now in his garage, busying himself by messing with Tak's ship once again. He would press with a few of the buttons, before the ship had thrown him out, and closed itself up once again. He sighed. "_I hope that you're still trying to have a killer time…" _Pause, he blinked. "Not… literally, though…"

"_Go see the volcanoes. Go see the rainforests…I'll be fine by myself_"

Zim had walked over to his elevator, stepping on to it. His arms were behind his back, one hand wrapped around the other wrist.

"_I'll be fine without these bones…._" And his words had faded into silence.

_Okay… so how did scene one go? There were two songs in this Scene. The first one is called "All-star me." And the other one is called "You Vandal."_


	2. The second

_Okay. I apologize for the format the first chapter was in… I have to find something that shows up as a page break… Or else it just shows up as one solid story. -.-; Lets try plus signs! Didn't work… Hm… Okay. How about Zeros?_

00000

Zim had now sat on his couch, staring into the black screen of his turned off TV. He had been thinking about the day he left. He remembered it like it was just yesterday, though it happened just a week or so ago. Opening his mouth, Zim began to sing again.

"_And I say, 'Just go! Please, Gir, just drive! Get us as far as far can be, get us away from tonight!'_" He had run home from skool that day, demanding that Gir get things ready, they were moving. "_And I say"Oh, Gir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I'm having quite a bad week, and I miss my mom."_

"Wait a minute." Zim snapped out of his memory of last week. "I don't have a mom! LIES these memories are! LIIES!" He had yelled at his own memories, trying to confuse him. Maybe the Dib human did something to him before he left?

Shaking his head, he would turn to look out of the window, continuing in his thought. "_And we drive Gir steps on the gas… The world that's flying by is slick and smooth. Just big waves of light, and the radio is playing Queen - And we're rocking out."_ Zim had blinked, pausing once again. "Who is this 'QUEEN' I speak of!" He had demanded to himself. "And why were Gir and I 'ROCKING OUT' in this SONG!" His eye twitched, as he suddenly wondered why his memories didn't work well with the song. But still, he continued singing.

"_We're going now… 'Cause, hey, this is it, this is where we are; out here where silence is seventy miles an hour and the windows up tight…" _ Zim remembered riding in his ship with Gir, driving as fast as he could before finding a small, secluded place to make his new base. After it was set up, he would look around at the lack of human worm houses that were around. With a sigh, he would walk through his Men's bathroom door._  
_

"_And I am home._"

_0000000_

Dib had decided to go for a walk around the city. It was odd for him to do so… Since normally he would spend his entire weekend camped outside of Zim's fence, trying to get pictures to prove Zim was really an alien. Well… Really, in the end, he just did it to see Zim – But he would tell that to no one! Actually spending his day as a _normal _human being seemed so odd to him. He paused, stopping to laugh out loud to himself. He and Zim seemed to have more things in common.

Suddenly, something he saw had brought Dib out of his thinking; the sight of a badly made creature walking around in a dog suit with a giant chocolate bubblegum slush in his paws. "…Gir?" Dim blinked, walking up to him.

"…" Gir stared blankly up at Dib, before dropping his Chocolate bubblegum slush and began to wave manically. "HI MR. BIG HEAD!" The badly disguised robot yelled atop his nonexistent lungs.

"Gir… why are you here?" Dib blinked.

"…" The robot paused, trying to figure out the answer to that question before it seemed to click in his empty head. He would pick up the slush that spilled all over the cement. "I got Chocolate bubblegum!" He cheerfully said.

"Gir! Could you take me to Zim?" Dib blinked, wondering if his plan would really work. And, to his surprise, the little robot nodded manically before grabbing the big headed boy, throwing him onto his back, and took off at fast speeds towards Zim's new base.

The last thing Zim expected to see was the big headed Dib riding on the back of his SIR unit which flew right into his men's bathroom sign door, ripping it from its hinges, both the Sir unit, and the big headed Dib struck the floor, rolling a ways, before stopping.

"Eh?" Zim blinked, before swarming with rage at the SIR unit. "GIR!" He spat. "GIR! How DARE you bring the enemy to our new, more secret, secret base location!"

"Aww… it looks like SOMBODY NEEDS A HUUUG!" The malfunctioning SIR unit went to hug his master, only to be punted out of the way by a very pissed off Zim. His red eyed glared upon the boy who was just now standing up.

"You'd you find me, Dib worm?" He hissed.

"…Gir brought me, Zim." Dib stated the obvious.

"Smart! Tricking my robot into bringing you here!"

"…I didn't trick him…" Dib blinked.

"LIES!" Zim shouted, pointing a finger at Dib. "Out of my house!"

Dib blinked, just staring at Zim for a moment or two. Silence rang throughout Zim's base. Well… Except for Gir's sucking sounds as he slurped his chocolate bubblegum slush.

Zim's spider legs extended from his PAK suddenly, as he stood over Dib, one of the legs being held at his throat. "_Let me take this awkward saw, and run it against your thighs… Cut some flesh away_" Zim sang in a loud, angered tone. "_I'll carry this piece of you with me. Because all I can say tonight is that I hate you—_"

"Well, I hate you too, Zim—" Dib had cut him off, only to be cut off by Zim singing once again.

"_But it would be all right, if we could see each other sometime…_" He paused, making a fist, and staring at it. "_If I could somehow make you mine…_"

"…What?" Dib only blinked, watching as Zim continued to sing. Maybe Zim forgot that he was here?

"_And if not I'll take my spoons, and dig out your blue EYES! I'll swallow them down to my colon… They're gonna burn like hell TONIGHT!"_

"You… have a Colon?" Dib blinked before shaking his head. "_Cause you're beautiful  
Just not on the inside…_" He sung lightly, before getting in Zim's face, poking his shoulder. "_Light comes from within, your beaming eyes don't seem so bright!_"

The two would stare at one another, before breaking into song and dance in unison. "_Heart is on the floor, why don't you step on it? When I think of all the things you've done! Heart is on the floor! Why don't you step on it! When I think of all the things you've done…"_ During their song and dance together, they had grasp the other's hand, and began dancing with one another. Once their chorus was over, they pulled away, turning their backs to one another.

"_Boardwalks and breaking waves made our Saturdays…_" Dib sung lightly, walking over to the kitchen sink, "_I'd buy you lemonade right now, if you were here…"_ He had filled a plastic cup with water, slowly walking back over to Zim in a dancing motion, before throwing it on him. "_Then I'd throw it in your face, and I'd listen to you cry!"_

Zim began screaming, having fallen to the floor, rolling around in agony. Dib watched him, before looking out the window. His tone of voice softening, while his eyes got all starry, "_I'd remember how I miss our nights under ocean skies…"_

"OOOH IT BURNS!" Zim screeched, still rolling on the floor.

"_You and I are like when fire and the ocean floor collide..._"

_00000000000_

_Okay… so I hope and pray that my zero page breaks work out… if not, I'll cry.. and pray that they don't take away from the quality of the story._

_Anyways… The two songs in this chapter are called "Shoulder to the Wheel" and "Rocks Tonic Juice Magic". _

_It looks as if the way I'm going now… two songs per chapter. Four chapters left. But I might skip a few songs, and make the story longer. That, or I just might end it here. Tell me what you all think, okay?_


End file.
